Bathtime Frolics
by MiyuCat
Summary: “A pretty girl like you could attract unwanted attention; this is the men’s bath after all...”


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

This is dedicated to Seraserastuff for inspiring me to stop being lazy and actually write a fic about Dei-chan.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kakashi lowered himself into the hot steamy water of the hot springs, sighing with satisfaction as the water slipped over his abused muscles. He had been travelling for three days with little rest, and he could finally relax after a tiring mission.

He had been assigned to deliver a scroll of dangerous Justus to Mist, in order to sweeten relations between the Kages. A small group of waterfall nin ambushed shortly before he reached his destination, attempting to take the scroll for their village. Although he was able to knock them all out, he _had_ pulled a muscle in his back. He felt old as he rubbed the sore spot, and grumbled through his mask. "_Where are all the medics when you need a good massage?" _He had been lucky to find this little spot of heaven, hidden away at the base of the mountain of Mist. A perfect place to soothe one's sore muscles while the sun sets.

He heard another person enter the water on his right, and instantly felt curious when he sensed their chakra signature. It was oddly familiar, and he was fairly certain that he knew whose it was in the back of his mind. He strained through the steam to see if he could recognise them, and edged towards them subtly. He saw a partially submerged head of long blonde hair and vivid blue eyes that penetrated the steam.

"Um... Excuse me, not that I mind, but you could run into some problems if you bathe in here." Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. This woman looked very pretty, and seemed to have no clothes on, although he couldn't make out any details. "A pretty girl like you could attract unwanted attention; this is the men's bath after all..."

"What the hell?!" A very male voice replied. "I'm a man, un! I'm sick of arseholes getting it wrong!"

Kakashi was taken aback, but there was no mistaking the masculinity in the voice.

"You don't believe me? Fine!" There was a splash as the "pretty girl" stood up and bared his evidence. Kakashi had to admit, it was indeed a very fine example of the male anatomy, and from what he could see, so was the rest of him. The man was slender but seemed well muscled, and a slim waist that Kakashi couldn't help but admire.

"I see." Replied Kakashi.

The man sat back down, and Kakashi decided that this person must run into many problems in the men's bath, regardless of his gender. Kakashi leaned back once more, and watched the sky grow steadily darker, with the red colours bleeding together creating a beautiful view.

"Did you ever think sunsets are like art, un?"

"What?" Kakashi, bemused, turned to the mysterious flasher.

"Art! Like art." Was the reply. "They last for an instant, and change so quickly you can almost see the sun moving. No sunset is ever the same. This is the last time we'll ever see this sunset." And with that, the man turned back to the sky and continued to mutter incoherently about art.

Kakashi remained staring at the figure obscured by the steam, surer than ever that he had met him before.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked suddenly.

With that, the artist turned towards him quickly, and the automatic lights on the edge of the bath clicked on. His hair was down, and he wasn't wearing his scope, but there was no denying that Kakashi knew this person.

"YOU!" Kakashi cried, standing up and instinctively going into his fighting stance. "But you blew up! You're listed as dead!"

Kakashi put his hands together and focused chakra to perform his water dragon jutsu.

The man did not attack; instead his hands were open and surrendering. "No, un, don't do that! I can't have attention drawn to me, I'm hiding!"

Kakashi was so shocked that he forgot to concentrate on making the water dragon, and just stared.

"Who are you hiding from? Konoha? Iwa?" A small creature that looked like an angry worm began to charge at Deidara.

"Akatsuki!" Deidara wailed miserably. "And please call this thing off." He begged as the miniature water dragon began to tickle him. Kakashi obliged and gave him an odd look.

"Why are you hiding from Akatsuki? I'm sure they'd be happy to know that you're alive. I should arrest you and take you back to Konoha you know."

"No please don't, un, I'm retired! I never wanted to be part of that organisation in the first place. Please don't tell anyone! I only came in because I saw you go in, un!" Deidara pleaded frantically.

"Why would you want to meet me? Surely you didn't think I wouldn't recognise you. Were you planning to kill me and collect the bounty?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"No! It's just... I wanted to see it!" He blushed.

Kakashi stared. It had been a long time since anyone had been so direct about such a thing before. Coming to spy on him to see his manhood? He must be getting famous if he had fanboys.

Deidara must have realised what Kakashi was thinking as he saw the expression on the masked man's face change to a leering smirk, and began to move away from him. Kakashi slowly pursued, maintaining the distance between them.

"No no, your FACE, un!" He yelled, panicking a little, unsure of the situation. "I've been curious ever since our fight!"

Kakashi stopped moving forward, as he was mildly disappointed. This young man looked like he could have been a little fun, even if was a possible enemy. He definitely had a fun looking body. Now that the lights were on, he could see a lot more of the blondes toned abs, eyeing further down, he could see a damp, light blonde trail of hair, leading down to what Kakashi knew was something rather well shaped.

Kakashi suddenly had an idea. He had blackmail material on Deidara. Kakashi could make Deidara's life a lot more difficult if he chose to.

"Ne, Deidara-chan." Deidara froze at the nickname. This could not mean anything good. When anyone except Hidan called him that, it usually meant they were about to grab his ass. "You have to whatever I say, or I'll tell Konoha you're alive." Both of his eyes turned upwards in a very cheerful Sai-like smile.

Deidara looked at Kakashi with apprehension in his eyes. "What is it, un?"

"Give me a back massage, I pulled a muscle earlier." Kakashi turned around and sat down to give the artist better access to his back.

Looking at the expanse of defined muscle, he wasn't sure if he had heard right. A massage? Well, if it saved him from being exposed, then it would be worth it. Also, the thought of touching such a beautiful back in such an intimate manner was not all that bad. He approached Kakashi slowly, and began to softly stroke to soft skin, feeling the slight bumps of scars as he ran his fingers across. He jumped as he felt Kakashi shift and grunt.

"It tickles." Kakashi explained.

Deidara pressed harder on either side of Kakashi's spine, feeling tense knots strain under the pressure. He heard a sigh from in front, assuring him that he was doing it right. He repeated the action lower down. He couldn't believe how soft the skin was! Surely ninjas were supposed to be rough and hard. He managed to elicit many grunts and sighs from the tense man as he worked all over, pressing and rubbing until the muscles felt pliable again. He was enjoying the feel of the older ninja under his dextrous fingers, and took pleasure in touching as much of the softness as possible.

"That's enough now." Deidara could feel the vibrations of Kakashi's voice through his hands, and was shocked to find that he found the voice sexy. "It's your turn."

He felt himself being grabbed and turned round so that he faced away from the deadly attractive ninja. Then he was in heaven as warm hands assaulted his neck and shoulders. He shuddered in bliss as he felt month's tension draining away. It didn't even strike him as odd that the copy nin who blew his arm off last year was giving him a massage of all things! He thought that if Kakashi had recognised him, then the only way Kakashi would be touching him was in an arm lock. When he had seen the copy nin enter the bath house, he had been reckless. He had been thinking about that mysterious face for a while now, wondering how nobody could tell him if the man he had fought did indeed have fish lips.

"Kakashi?" He asked. He got a grunt in reply. "Since I'm all good now, let me see your face...?"

There was no answer, and yet again he was grabbed, but this time he was pressed against the warm stone behind him. Kakashi pulled his mask down and looked Deidara straight in the eye, with a feral expression on his face. What a face it was. Deidara was in awe, though he didn't show it. The face before him was so beautiful, yet incredibly masculine. A straight nose, a strong jaw, and kissable, moist, pink lips made this the most wonderful face he had ever seen.

Kakashi noted Deidara's blush, and smirked. "You've seen it. You know what this means?" He played with a lock of Deidara's hair with one hand, while the other kept the younger man trapped between him and the wall.

Deidara dumbly shook his head. He hoped it meant something good.

"I have to take you as my bride."

Deidara squeaked when he heard those words. They were not something good. He turned red when he felt Kakashi's hand travelling up his leg.

"Since we can't legally marry, we'll just have to skip right to the next part."

"But-!" Deidara was cut off.

Kakashi pressed his lips against Deidara's own, making him gasp in surprise. Without realising it, the blonde closed his eyes and began to respond. He felt fingers tweaking one of his small pink nipples, and opened his mouth to protest. A strong tongue pressed against his own as it gained entry into his reluctant little mouth. He had never been kissed with so much demand and desire before. The copy nin really was talented...

He felt Kakashi's large hand grasp hold of his length and gently begin to pump up and down gently. He moaned into Kakashi's mouth, feeling both delighted and ashamed at what he was feeling, the sensations making him arch. He put his arms around Kakashi, hands on his beautiful back. The mouths on his hands opened and began to lick at the soft, soft skin that he admired so much. When Kakashi gave a particularly stimulating stroke, they bit down gently into the smooth skin. Kakashi growled, and looked at him with an expression that looked half like he wanted to kill him, and half like he was going to rape him, which Deidara supposed was partly true. That look alone made Deidara nearly come right then, Kakashi's dark eyes narrowed and animalistic.

"Kakashi, unhhh," Deidara managed to articulate through the waves of sensation that were flooding his body. "What are you going to do?"

In reply, Kakashi spun Deidara round and pinned his hands above his head on the wall they were both now facing. With his other hand, he put two fingers in Deidara's mouth.

"Suck." He told him, and was obeyed as Deidara used his tongue to play with the intruding objects. Kakashi grunted in amusement as the younger man tried to please. Deidara's inexperience was endearing. He removed his fingers, sufficiently lubricated, and moved them to Deidara's most private place, teasing the area underwater and smirking as he felt the blonde shiver against him.

Deidara looked around at Kakashi worriedly. "The water might get in, un!"

"You'll just have to clench then won't you?" Kakashi replied wickedly, pressing forward despite the complaints.

Deidara found the sensation very odd at first, as one finger entered him from behind, and began to move. This was followed by a second finger, and he tensed in pain when he found it too much to fit, his small muscles unused to the intrusion. Kakashi pushed further up inside, and found a spot that made Deidara forget all about being stretched, instead arching backwards onto the penetrating digits.

"Unnn... Kakashi..." He moaned.

Kakashi used his fingers to stretch the blonde, scissoring them deep inside until he felt the tight little rings of muscles giving a little, an indication that Deidara was ready for the next step. He leaned forward, bringing his body closer against Deidara's, enjoying the frightened yet lust filled gaze as the cute arsonist turned his head back to look at him. The big blue eyes were wide with innocence, almost begging Kakashi to corrupt him.

"Tell me if you need to stop." He whispered in Deidara's ear. He got a nod in reply.

He positioned his large length at the prepared hole, and gently began to push inside, feeling the vice-like grip of the virginal muscles strain. Deidara was instantly tense, feeling as though he was being ripped inside as the hardness pressed further in, filling him uncomfortably from behind.

"Shit... You're so tight..." The copy nin panted out, fighting hard for control.

Kakashi remained in that position for a while, stroking the long blonde hair and kissing his lover's neck reassuringly, as Deidara got used to his large size.

"I'm okay now, you can move, un." Deidara whispered, shifting slightly to test the feeling of Kakashi inside him.

Kakashi gently began to move in and out of the passage, taking care not to push too quickly too soon. He put his hands over the young artist's against the wall and encouraged him to bend over further, the tips of the man's long hair dipping in the water. The change in position caused him to hit that special spot up inside Deidara, who arched in ecstasy with a moan, needing to feel that pulse again. Kakashi obliged, though continuing with a gentle and tender pace. The young man pushed himself back onto Kakashi, gasping as the feeling came again.

"Faster...please." Deidara begged breathlessly, wanting Kakashi to lose control, to treat him roughly no matter how much it hurt, as long as he was inside.

Kakashi began thrusting at that same wonderful angle much faster, repeatedly hitting that same sensitised spot. He reached in front with his right hand and began to pump Deidara's length in time to his thrusts, building the artist up to his peak. He felt himself nearing the edge as he felt the tight muscles spasming around him, letting him know that Deidara was close.

"Deidara, come for me." He commanded. That sexy, deep voice combined with his body being sweetly assaulted in all those wonderful ways made him orgasm at once, moaning Kakashi's name. Kakashi came straight after, grabbing Deidara's hips with bruising strength as he came inside him, spilling his seed deep inside before easing out slowly.

"Ne, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Were you serious about me being your wife?"

Kakashi smirked and made Deidara face him. "I'm kidnapping you, yes. You need to stay undercover so nobody knows you're alive, and what better way to do it than live as my wife with me." He paused for a moment. "You'd look really cute in a dress and apron."

Deidara wondered if maybe he had made a big mistake, but it didn't look like he was being given a choice in the matter, as he was hoisted over strong shoulders and taken off in the direction of Kakashi's room.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thank you for reading! It's my first EVER fanfic, so I would love some feedback on what I can improve and what was good.


End file.
